


Antagonistic

by LonelyAlly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating, Nemesis - Freeform, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAlly/pseuds/LonelyAlly
Summary: Sometimes, you trust the wrong person.All of those short story are NSFW tales written in first person about people forced to give in to their nemesis' desire, often of carnal nature. It's mostly dubious consent stuff.





	Antagonistic

**List of chapters :**

1\. What you deserve

It should expand little by little as ideas come. You can try to request something in order to spark my creativity, but I don't promise I'll make it.


End file.
